Legendariamente absurdo
by One.Guest
Summary: Desterrados desde pequeños bajo diferentes misiones; Uno preservar, otro erradicar. La venganza es un platillo que se degusta frío, o en todo caso caliente././. ¿Mal sumary? Ja! Esperen a leer la historia/./ U. A muy al estilo Dragón Ball Z... Literal././. Los invito lean y dejen su opinión o rayadas de madre, cualquiera es bienvenida././
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad. Los nombres de dichos personajes así como su creación son completamente de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como los derechos de Comedy Central. Yo solo los uso por que no tengo algo mejor que hacer con mi vida.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

 **L** o que un día fue un planeta vasto y soberano hoy solo era un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo que algunos querían olvidar mas no podían.

Esa persona, guardaba entre sus brazos lo único que le quedo de aquel memorable suceso, del día en que su vida se volvió fatídica y rencorosa.

El pequeño que cargaba se movió inquieto entre sus brazos, descubrió un poco su rostro encontrándose con la misma imagen de su ahora mujer muerta. Aquellos mechones que un día él mismo acaricio ahora estaban despeinados sobre su legítimo primogénito.

Empuño su mano izquierda sintiendo nuevamente aquella ira alojada en su pecho contra aquel rey que había sido el causante de su lamentable situación. La de el y la de su hijo.

Apretó diversos comandos en el tablero indicando el planeta al cual habían sido desterrados sin culpa alguna, la nave pito en asistencia avisando que los comandos habían sido fijados con éxito.

Richaragus miro por ultima vez por la ventana circular, donde a la distancia podía admirar aquel planeta que le vio nacer, crecer y enamorarse, por ultima vez. Apretó a su hijo contra su pecho mientras la nave liberaba un gas automatizado para que su travesía fuera rápida y placentera.

Sus ojos se cerraron junto con los de su pequeño mientras cada vez mas lejano, aquel planeta, era divisado.

Por ultima vez le vio en su majestuosidad.

Por ultima vez, antes de que las ondas expansivas de aquella repentina explosion arrastrarán con ellas la nave.

* * *

 **Minutos antes...**

* * *

En el salón principal, aún reunidos todos los asesores y concejales del rey se trataba de llegar a una solución que trajera con ella el mejor futuro para su planeta. Varios días se habían ido en intentar encontrar la respuesta. Medidas estratégicas ya habían sido implementadas con el fin de evitar una catástrofe o peor; la extinción.

Luego de recibir ordenes directas de la mas abominable critura de entregar a los guerreros con mas alto nivel de poder a sus filas militares, bajo la amenaza de destrucion y promesas de gloria, dando asi mismo un ultimatum al soberano, el cual, rápidamente y bajo el consejo de sus seguidores dio la orden de que dichos individuos ya fueran sido evacuados del lugar antes de que la fecha limite fuera incumplida.

Él no tardaría en llegar.

Los nervios les mataban y no sabian que proseguiria cuando esa horrible criatura llegara al palacio a exigir a aquellos soldados. El rey miro su copa mientras bebia de ella con ansiedad aunque su rostro se mostrara impoluto. Habia sido difícil alejarse de su propio hijo asi como de la única y posible salvac...

-¿Cuando carajos nos toca hablar?- pregunto el consenjal, a lo que...

-No lo se, supongo que cuando esta idiota deje de contar lo que se supone se debe saber al final- respondio el que tenia el culó sentado en el trono.

Disculparan ustedes pero solo estoy dando una leve introducción y...

-¿No se supone que si dices el quien y el por que de las decisiones tomadas, darás al lector una indudable razón para ya no leer esta estupidez y lo que se avecina?-

Si pero...

-Idiota- respondió el pelirrojo mientras levantaba el dedo medio.

¡Oye! ¿¡Que les pasa remedio de mojones!? Dejenme a mi seguir narrando que ustedes solo aparecen en este capítulo.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡Oh No! Danos mas protagonismo-

No por putos, Ahora se aguantan y se joden.

-Maldita perr...-Y entonces hubo una gran explosión. ¡PUM! Sin mas, aquél planeta fue reducido a cenizas sin saber que los problemas no acabarían ahí...

* * *

 **Por culpa de estos pendejos tendran que leer lo que sigue y descubrir aquello que yo iba a decir.**


	2. Asquerosa introducción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados, así como sus respectivos nombres, no me pertenecen, si soy sincera no estoy tan, TAN, trastornada. Todos y cada uno de ellos son de la completa creación de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, al igual que bajo los derechos de Comedy Central. Ellos son los enfermos, yo solo no tengo nada que hacer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **I**

* * *

 **T** iempo había pasado desde los hechos del capitulo anterior, realmente no se cuanto tiempo siendo que aún no se bajó que períodos tratar y cosas así, ¿les ha pasado que en veces tienen la idea pero...

¡Ah si! El fic el fic, Cof Cof...

La nave descendió en esa nueva base que le daba acogida por primera ocasión, era un planeta de superficie gaseosa y con aire realmente atosigante.

Además de apestoso.

Eso pudo distinguirlo mientras bajaba por la larga plataforma hasta donde la nubosa y gruesa capa cubriendo el suelo le permitió estar de pie sin caerse o vomitarse a causa del pútrido ambiente.

Su tamaño era intimidante, su pecho esta cubierto por un especie de collar grueso color verde, cabia decir que este se encontraba mal abrochado. Su pantaloncillo un poco holgado y un par de botas color café eran las pocas prendas que le vestían al enorme rubio despeinado. El pasar de los años habían culminado en un chico de apariencia feroz, sin embargo muy por debajo de toda esa aura peligrosa escondía un pequeño ansioso y demasiado nervioso. Algo de lo que su padre se aprovechaba.

Más de una vez sus temores fueron firmemente fundados muy dentro de él bajo amenazas de diversos tipos, ahora ya de más edad; con ferrima seguridad, valentía indiscutible, fuerza colosal y fiereza implacable, es que se daba cuenta de algo...

Aun tenia un puto miedo a lo que su padre pudiera hacerle.

Bajó de la plataforma emergiendo con inseguridad en aquel asqueroso planeta. sintió frío cuando al fin tocó tierra dando por hecho que ese era de los peores planetas hasta ahora visitados, no pudo evitar que aquella atmósfera gaseosa que le rodeaba humedeciera sus precarias prendas haciéndolo sentir mojado. No tipo "Hot daddy"

La desconfianza iba tajando dentro de su ser, apesar de que su apariencia dijera lo contrario. No podía evitar que sus más profundos temores al espacio emergieran y se apoderaran de sus pensamientos, Ante eso, Tics nerviosos se hicieron más frecuentes en el, rápido intento mantener compostura pero le fue imposible ante tantas interrogativas.

¿Y si el planeta no estaba vacío? ¿Y si los nativos eran peligrosos? ¿Y si estaban aliados con Corea del Norte y tramaban algo contra el? ¿Y si ese gas eran realmente pedos mortales, nocivos y tóxicos que alguien se había echado para asesinarlo y después violar su cuerpo antes de que se engusanara y empezará a apestar como esa atmósfera... Y si por eso olía así de mal, por otros que también habían muerto y fueron violados y...

¡GHA! ¡ERA MUCHA PRESIÓN!.

Su padre se dio cuenta de inmediato, en su puño resguardaba un control el cual liberaba café instantáneo por medio de un collar en su frente, así calmaba los nervios de su hijo antes que este perdiera el control y volviera a atacarlo.

Esa dosis de café bajaba sus nervios, algo que él había aprendido muy a las malas.

Cuando hizo dicho descubrimiento es que fue capaz de controlar a la bestia dormida dentro del joven, esa era la única arma contra lo indomable.

Cabe decir que ese no era cualquier café.. Este era el más puro, puro como el más tierno amanecer, ese que sobresale en el horizonte alineando con su cálida caricia la sombra del más bello sol.. Ese era el café que calmaba las ansias del más feroz guerrero.

Mientras su padre destilada poesía barata de reflexión, las preguntas seguían atosigando al de cabellera alborotada, ¿que tal si Gnomos espaciales robaban sus calzoncillos? Ahí no había tiendas comerciales

¡¿Donde compraría más?!

Estaría desnudo, los nativos lo verían y las ganas de violarlo crecerían, se turnarían y le dejarían el culo más amplio que el del señor esclavo, ¡Tres París Hilton cabrían en su culo! ¡El no quería a París Hilton en su Cul...

El café empezó a hacer efecto.

Richaragus se detuvo junto a su hijo, colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras buscaba metáforas que explicaran que ese café liberado estaba cargado con un extra del secreto familiar, tan familiar como una tarde de domingo en verano, ese que cálido acompañaba a los pequeños montados en bicicleta recorriendo los parques de la ciudad.

Los Tics y temblores cesaron por instantes... Tampoco es que el rubio quisiera sentirse nervioso nuevamente y causar daño a lo único que le quedaba de su familia.

No quería volver a transformarse en ese monstruo que lo controlaba a él sin siquiera recordar lo que había sucedido..

No quería volver a ser un Súper Sa¡GHA!yin.

No ahora que buscaba fria venganza contra la familia real, esa que los desterró, esa que asesino a su madre. Y lo peor que pudieron hacerle, ante los ojos de su padre, esos malditos hijos de perra...

Destruir su Cafetería.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese Príncipe, Tweebroly... - él mencionado asintió aún sintiendo la cálida bebida transitar su piel -Debemos localizar a Creigeta y hacerle pagar por lo que nos hizo su padre- él volvió a asentir antes de soltar su respuesta.

-¡AHG! ¡Eso es mucha presión!- su padre apretó su puño liberando así más cafeína a través del parche en su frente.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

El tiempo no se detuvo para ambos jovenes, y aunque se que en una nave, transitando el universo, sería cosa de considerar la diferencia de años acontecidos entre planetas con total conocimiento y detalle para hacer esta historia más completa, no puedo hacer eso, así que como este es un Fanfic de South Park diremos en Coro "chingue su madre, aquí transito el mismo lapso"

Bajo esa nueva información, proseguiremos.

En las alturas de una enorme montaña, un sujeto de mirada implacable y semblante impetuoso estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente su pecho. Su cabello azabache era movido por el viento en una lenta caricia tímida y cohibida, el mutismo del guerrero era sombrío y calculador mientras dejaba vagar en el recuerdo los últimos acontecimientos.

Con la mirada perdida en las lejanías, pensaba de que manera poder recobrar su honor, ese que había perdido al haber subestimado tontamente a su rival en una batalla donde sólo él debía salir ganador.

El haber perdido era indiscutible se decía a diario desde que esperaba en esa llanura montañosa en la espera de que el secreto se revelará ante el en una epifanía misma dictada por los dioses, en sus sombríos pensamientos albergaba con malicia sus siguientes pasos para encontrar el poder suficiente para derrotar a ese guerrero de clase baja que le humill..

-Que se joda- dijo de repente con esa voz mas seria de lo natural.

Ehm, eso no iba en el guión...

Ok. El sopesar la situación le había llevado al auto destierro creyendo que así encontraría la respuesta a toda pregunta que emergía en su pensar, no podía negar que la vergüenza teñia con agravante su orgull...

-Yo no estoy aquí por haber perdido, solo me gusta la vista- respondió nuevamente interrumpiendo a la narradora.

Demonios, esto viene de familia. Entonces, ¿Me dirás que no estas "traumatizado" por haber perdido ante ese guerrer...

-No. Se encabrono y perdí, sencillo- respondió con voz nasal y desinteresada semejante individuo.

Vaya, parece que toda mi anterior introducción queda desprestigiada ante tu simpleza.

-No me interesa- volvio a decir de manera automata para seguir viendo al horizonte.

Creeme que te a va interesar cuando esté narrando que un millar de Pterodáctilos te caguen encim..

-Compartelo con tus pajarraco de mi parte- dijo con desinterés al instante en que levantaba el dedo medio con maestría y elegancia.

Que hijo de puta, el muy pendejo se fue perdiendo entre el lejano ocaso que cubría la capital de South Park.

¡A ver si eso me dices cuando te ponga en presencia de tu peor rival, Hmp!

Jodete Creigeta.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

Se encontraba muy cansado...

La travesía por el universo para encontrar al imbécil que, según su padre, debía pagar por las injusticias contra ellos había sido muy agotador. Aun recordaba los últimos tres planetas que habían visitado por corto tiempo en busca de aquel personaje, sentía mucho estrés cada vez que llegaba a esos mundos donde todos parecían una potencial amenaza para irse con las manos vacías.

Bebió su tercer taza de menjurje amargo.

Sintiendo como la bebida caliente resbalaba por su garganta es que recapitulo lo hasta ahora vivido...

* * *

 _[FlashBack]_

* * *

 _"El primer planeta al cual llegaron luego de aquel nauseabundo gaseoso fue uno lleno de seres redondos y muy pequeños en comparación. Eran de textura suave y piel morada, para su suerte hablaban el idioma sin embargo eso no garantizaba que la socializacion fuera a ser fácil..._

 _-Buenas tardes, venimos en paz buscando a un individuo..- Richaragus detuvo ante los nativos que miraban con una alegre sonrisa, entre ellos cuchichiaban cosas que no podía oír, el adulto carraspeo mientras volvía a llamar la atención de esos seres que se veían por demás encantados con las visitas._

 _Razón por la cual Tweebroly se puso mas ansioso. ¿Y que si ya los esperaban y eso era una trampa? Y ¿Si ellos eran caníbales y hacia mucho que un incauto no pisaba ese planeta y ahora los esclavizarian para luego meterlos en una arena de gladiadores para que compitan entre ellos a muerte para que al que no sobreviva se lo coman mientras al otro lo sigan peleando con bestias salvajes que al final también se lo comerían? o peor aun..._

 _Gnomos_

 _Muchas conspiraciones cruzaron su mente, sin embargo todo calló cuando el que parecía su gobernante hablo._

 _-¿Que los trae por aquí forasteros?- pregunto una sonriente criatura igual de redonda y morada pero con una pequeña corona, debido a sus Tics el rubio no podía hablar a si que su padre prosiguió con la misión_

 _-Vera, venimos buscando a este sujeto, no se si ustedes lo habrán visto alguna vez. - dicho esto, Richaragus les mostró una fotografía de un joven de melena azabache y doggy azul sacada de Facebook._

 _El rey tomo la fotografía y sonrió como todos los nativos, este les mostró la imagen a los demás._

 _Ambos viajeros se arrepintieron de inmediato._

 _-Oh, no, no lo he visto, ¿recuerdan?- pregunto a los demás pobladores que entre risas respondían_

 _-si, si recordamos, ¿tu recuerdas?- preguntaban entre ellos mientras se movían en su sitio acercándose a los viajeros, estos al sentirse rodiados empezaron a retroceder con nerviosismo._

 _-¡GHA!, ¡KAMISAMA!- Tweerbroly comenzó a jalarse los cabellos con frenesí al sentir la oleada de miles de seres redondos burlones sobre el. Sin dudas esto era cosa de Gnomos_

 _-¿Alguien lo vio? ¿recuerdan?-seguían preguntándose entre si_

 _-yo no recuerdo, ¿tu si recuerdas?-mientras yo me moría de la ternura_

 _-yo si recuerdo, ¿tu recuerdas?-y me daban una ganas ínmensas de tomarlos entre mis manos y apretarlos hasta que reventaran y esparcieran sus tripas por..._

 **Atención: el siguiente material de lectura contiene Gore de alto contenido, por su bienestar saltaremos esa parte. Gracias.**

 _El tumulto de personajes los ponían a ambos muy nerviosos, ellos les acorralaban haciendo parecer que se multiplicaban cual gremlin bajo una lluvia torrencial._

 _-Gr-gracias pero nos vamos- Richaragus, al sentir también la presión, decidió abrir su nave y ascender, justo antes de que la compuerta abriera, un tembloroso mastodonte rubio ya estaba calentando café. Pero obvio no cualquier café, si no un café familiar, tan familiar que..."_

* * *

 _[Final FlashBack]_

* * *

Aún podía ver morado por todas partes.

Se puso de píe y camino hasta una enorme ventana que tenia vista el espacio, tiempo había pasado desde que junto a su padre habían abandonado el planeta donde el creció, era un muy cálido con mucha flora y diversidad de fauna, se le hacia un planeta tranquilo donde podía sentarse a la orilla de un arroyo y dejar volar su ansiedad. Extrañaba su planeta pero sabia que debía acompañar a su padre si no quería que este lo vendiera como esclavo.

Sentó nuevamente mientras dejaba volar sus memorias al segundo planeta que habían visitado, ese sin dudas fue mas hostil y en el cual tuvo que usar su fuerza bruta...

* * *

 _[FlashBack]_

* * *

 **¿Que otros planetas habrán visitado? ¿De que tamaño será el mojón que le echaré encima a Creigeta? ¿Me seguirán interrumpiendo esta bola de pendejos? ¿Eso y mas en un próximo capitulo de esta aberración de Fic?**

 **XD**

 **Esta historia es una idea incompleta, que si soy sincera, no tiene aun final. Fue algo que se desarrolló entre PM' s con un gran amigo, al cual le reconozco que uno de sus varios dibujos fue mi inspiración, de ahí está historia... Bastardo ;)**

 **En fin, espero les agrade la idea y me lo hagan saber en un rw.**


End file.
